Since When?
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: After taking a walk, Denmark ends up at Norway's house and decides he needs to tell him something. I stink at summaries! Anyway, this is DenNor (Denmark/Norway) and it is not related to 'I Need To Eat Dinner.' Rated T because curl.


Since When?

**A/N: More DenNor! This is not related to 'I Need to Eat Dinner." This was also an RP between Cera and I when we were trying literature role-playing opposed to script role-playing. She also said we should try RPing something we don't usually RP so I suggested DenNor. I was Denmark because I'm loud as fuck and Cera-chan was Norway because she is good at RPing tsunderes. Enjoy~!**

Norway sat on his porch with a cup of coffee, reading a book. Denmark was taking a walk when he saw Norway sitting on his porch.

He smiled and ran to the house yelling, "Norge!"

Norway looked up at the sound of his name. When he saw it was Denmark, he sighed, knowing his peaceful quiet was gone for as long as his Danish friend was there. Closing his book, he responded, "Hello, Denmark..."

"Hi Lukas!" Denmark got up to the porch and put his hands on his kneew, trying to catch his breath. "I went for a walk and ended up here!" He smile at the Norwegian and asked, "What are you doing?"

Norway raised his eyebrow. "You just... Ended up here...?" He didn't believe that; Denmark always found some reason or another to find Norway, no matter what he was doing. "Well, until you showed up, I _was _reading my book."

"Cool and I was going for distance today!" Denmark smiled and put his fists on his hips in triumph. "But I'm tired now. Can I hang out here?"

Norway sighed, rolling his eyes. "I suppose, if you must..."

"Thanks Norge!" Denmark bounded up the steps and sat in a chair next to Norway. "What book are you reading?"

"You're welcome. I was reading 'The Maze Runner', if you must know," He said, holding up his book. He picked up his coffee an took a long sip, avoiding looking at Denmark.

"Cool! What's that about?" Denmark asked, leaning towards the book and Norway.

"It's about a group of children- boys- who are sent into a Maze with their memories erased, and then-" He cut himself off and shot a look at the Dane. "if you're so curious, why don't you read it yourself? I haven't even finished the book yet," He asked, raising his eyebrow again.

Denmark gave him an odd look before he smiled again. "i just wanted to know! Since you found it interesting maybe I would!" Denmark scooted his chair closer. "And maybe I could listen to you for once..."

Norway looked at him, surprised. "Since when do you lsietn to anyone other than yourself, America, or Prussia, Denmark...?"

Denmark blushed slightly, his smile faultering. "Well... That's just it... I feel like I _should _listen to somebody besides myself or them... So I might as well start with you..." Denmark looked down at his lap, red dusting his cheeks.

Norway's eyes widene slightly, and almost imperceptable change in his normal expressionless countenance. "Why me, and not Finland or someone else?"

Denmark rose from his chair a little so he could lean toward Norway to the point where their noses were nearly touching. "Do I really have to explain it?" Denmark leaned for ward even more so their lips were brushing against each other, before pressing their lips together, praying Norway wouldn't stop him.

Norway's eyes widened and he reached up as if to push Denmark away, but surrendered to the kiss. His eyes slid shut and his hands grasped the front of the Dane's shirt lightly. Denmark gripped Norway's shoulders and pulled him forward so he could wrap his arms around him tightly, running a hand through his hair.

Norway pulled back first, his hands pushing against Denmark's chest. He was blushing deeply, and it stood out in a bright contrast against his pale skin. His violet eyes were wide in surprise, but were slightly hazy.

Denmark pulled Norway into a hug, his own face red and eyes hazy, but not nearly as bad as Norway's. "I love you, Lukas." He pulled away and took both of Norway's hands, leaning forward again.

Norway blinked in surprise. "Y-You... W-What...? He asked, not fully comprehending what his Danish friend had said. He leaned back, keeping a safe distance between himself and Denmark.

Denmark looked at Norway with wide-eyes. "I said I love you." Denmark got up and turned to leave. "I'm sorry, Norge."

"N-No, wait..." Norway reached for Denmark's hand. "Den... Matthias. Wait..."

Denmark turned at the sound of his name. His _human _name. "D... Did you just call me by my human name...?

Norway blushed. "Y-Yes... I did." He looked at the porch at his feet, having stood up to follow Denmark.

Denmark put a hand on Norway's shoulder and used his opposite to lift Norway's chin se he would look at Denmark. "Why...?"

Norway blushed deeper. "B-Because... I... I don't know! I just did!"

"Norge..." Denmark said. "Why did you stop me from leaving...?"

"Because..." Norway blushed. "I just... Did...?" He finished uncertain.

Denmark smiled at Norway. "That's not a very good reason Norge... Now what's the real reason...?"

Norway blinked. He looked down at the porch, and then back at Denmark. "I..."

Denmark cupped Norway's face and pressed his lips to Norway's again. He didn't care if he was pushed away again. He loved Norway.

Norway's eyes closed almost involuntarily, and he raised hi hands again, but not to push the taller blonde away. This time, he wrapped his arms around Denmark's neck, pulling him closer.

Denmark smiled inwardly, tightening his own hold on Norway. He ran a hand through Norway's pale hair, stopping when he reached the clip Norway always put in it. His hand caught the curl, and he didn't move, resting his hand next to the stray hair.

Norway froze. He had felt Denmark's hand brush against his curl ever so slightly, and didn't want him to pull it by mistake. He pulled away again, breathing hard.

Denmark froze as well wide-eyed. "I... I'm sorry Norge, I did womething wrong again, didn't I...?" Denmark backed away from the other nation, wanting to run away from the mess he had caused.

Norway looked up at Denmark, still breathing hard. "I... N-No... You just... Almost pulled my curl..." He flushed deep red at that, and looked at his feet.

Denmark stopped and said, "Oh... Sorry..." Denmark took a step forward so he could better look Norway in the eyes. He had always thought Norway's violet eyes were beautiful. "I didn't mean to..."

Norway blushed and backed up until his backhit the wall of the house. Denmark put his hands on either side of Norway and pressed his body flush up against his. He leaned in so he could whisper again. "I love you, Lukas."

Norway shivered when he realized that Denmark had pinned him to the wall. "Matthias..." He said softly. "I..."

Denmark moved his arms to wrap them around Norway, pulling him away from the wall and into his embrace. "I always have, Norge..."

"Matthias... I... I love you, too..." Norway whispered quietly, wrapping his arms around Denmark's waist and blushing deeply.

Denmark smiled in releif, light tears stinging at his eyes from the words. He kissed the top of Norway's head and whispered. "Thank you, Norge. I've always wanted to hear those words coming from you."

Norway leaned back to look at Denmark. He smiled slightly , then burried his face in Denmark's chest.

Denmark ran a hand through the other side of Norway's hair, being careful not to touch the curl, and kissed the top of his head gently. After what felt like an eternity, Denmark finally broke the silence. "Can I borrow that book when you're done?"

Norwat took a step back, raising one eyebrow. "Really...? After that, all you can say is 'Can I borrow that book when you're done'?"

Denmark looked confused, but he smiled and pulled Norway toward him. He leaned down and quickly kissed Norway's curl. "Would you prefer something else?"

Norway ducked his head, blushing profusely.

Denmark took Norway's hand and smiled. "How about a different question?" Denmark cupped Norway's face so he would look at him again. "Will you go out with me?"

Norway nodded hesitantly and said, "Y-Yes, I will go out with you."

Denmark smiled and gave Norway a quick kiss. "Thank you, Norge. I love you."

Norway looked out over the porch railing, blushing. "Yes, well... I-I love you, too..." He said, his voice dropping to an almost inaudible level.

Denmark took Norway's hand and used the other to get Norway to look at him again. "Can you look me in the eyes and say it?"

Norway blinked, his blush deepening. He raised his eyes to meet Denmark's intense gaze. "I... I l-love... I love you, D-Denmark..." He said quietly.

Denmark smiled. "Thank you, but stop calling me Denmark. It's too formal."

Norway blinked again. "R-Right... S-Sorry, Matthias..."

"It's okay." Denmark pulled Norway into his embrace, holding him tightly. "I'm just glad you returned my feelings."

Denmark released Norway and they sat next to each other on Norway's porch, watching the now setting sun turn the sky pink.

End

**A/N: So fluffy~! It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die (If you've seen **_**Despicable Me **_**you will get the reference)! Anyway, Cera is good at being tsunderes. :3 I am pretty good at anybody who is either A. Loud B. Perverted or C. Both. So she was Norway and I was Denmark. So reveiw and leave some contructive criticism. Both are excellent~!**

**Denmark: *reading **_**The Maze Runner**_*****

**Mona: So he did let you borrow it!**


End file.
